Art of Love
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: A one shot story. Sa isang art gallery sila nagkakilala. Hindi niya inaasahan na siya ang kauna-unahang tao na makakaalam ng kanyang nararamdam bawat larawan na kanyang ipinta. A FujiSaku fanfic.


**Art of Love**

**by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is only a one-shot story. I hope you like it.

**Pair:** FujiSaku

* * *

Ang pagpipinta ang unang pag-ibig ko. Sa pamamagitan nito, naihahayag ko ang mga nararamdaman ko. Sa mga nakakakita ng ipininta ko, hindi nila matukoy kung ano nga ba ang nais ipahayag ng bawat larawan na naipinta ko. Marahil, may isa sa kanila na pwedeng makaalam ng damdamin ko.

Habang ako ay namamasyal sa isang gallery na may mga larawan na ipininta ko, nakita ko ang isang lalaki na pinagmamasdan ang ipininta ko. Nilapitan ko ito.

"Napakalungkot naman ng larawan na ito." bigla niyang sabi.

Hindi ko inaasahan ito. Siya ang unang tao na nakaalam ng damdamin ko sa unang tingin lang ng larawan.

"Oo. Napakalungkot. Paano mo nalaman na malungkot ang larawan na iyan?" tanong ko sa kanya. Ngumiti lang siya sa akin.

"Kitang-kita sa larawan na malungkot ka noong ipinipinta mo ang larawan na ito. Bawat kulay, bawat direksyon at linya, malalaman mo na kaagad na malungkot ang pintor nito." sabi niya.

Namangha ako sa kanyang sinabi. Bigla akong napangiti.

"You're such a keen observer." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Of course, I am." nakangiti niyang sabi.

Pinagmasdan ko ang mukha niya. Parang hindi nawawala ang ngiti sa labi niya. Sa bawat pagbukas ng mata niya, makikita mo ang kulay asul na kulay ng kanyang mata.

"Pwede ko bang malaman ang pangalan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Syuusuke Fuji. Ikaw si Sakuno Ryuuzaki, di ba?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Oo. Ako nga. Hindi ko alam na kilala mo ako." nakangiting sabi ko.

"Marami ang nakakakilala sa iyo. Isa kang napakagaling na pintor at alam ko na ikaw ay nanggaling sa eskuwelahan kung saan ako nag-aaral noon." sabi niya sa akin.

Napaisip ako. Sino kaya ang lalaking ito? Napakamisteryoso niya. Nagsimula na siyang maglakad papalabas ng gallery. Pagkalabas niya ng gallery, iyon na ang huling pagkakataon na nakita ko siya.

Isang linggo na ang nakalipas pero ni isang pangitain niya ay wala akong nakita. Syuusuke Fuji. Pinapaisip mo ako ng malalim. Napakamisteryoso mo talaga.

"Ryuuzaki-san, saan mo balak ipa-display ang bago mong naipinta na larawan?" tanong sa akin ng isa sa mga kinatawan ng gallery na madalas kong puntahan.

"Sa gallery kung saan kami unang nagkakilala at nagkita." nakangiting sagot ko.

"Matanong ko lang, Ryuuzaki-san." sabi ng kasama ko.

"Sige, ano iyon?" tanong ko naman.

"Ikaw ba ay umiibig ngayon? Mas lalo kang gumaganda ngayon. Iba ang aura mo ngayon."

"Umiibig? Siguro nga, umiibig na ako."

"Maaari bang malaman kung kanino ka umiibig?" nairinig ko na tanong mula sa may likuran namin.

"Ikaw pala, Fuji-san. Mabuti at napadalaw ka dito ngayon."

Biglang tumigil ang mundo ko. Nandito siya. Siya na siguro ang iniibig ko. Hindi maitatanggi ng puso ko ang kaligayahan na aking nadarama ngayon. Marahil ay ito na ang panahon para magkaroon ako ng pangalawang pag-ibig.

"Hindi ko maaaring sabihin sa iyo, Fuji-san." nakangiting sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bakit naman hindi? Siguro ay ako ang tinutukoy mo." sabi niya.

Hindi ko maiwasang mamula sa kanyang sinabi. Paano niya nalaman na siya ang tinutukoy ko?

"Nagkakamali ka, Fuji-san. Hindi ikaw ang tinutukoy ko." pagtatanggi ko sa kanya.

"Maaari mong itanggi ito ngayon pero hindi mo na ito maitatanggi kapag dumating na ang tamang panahon." sabi niya sa akin ng may makahulugang ngiti.

Bigla akong kinabahan sa kanyang sinabi. Alam na niya ang pag-ibig ko sa kanya. Maaamin ko pa kaya ito? Hindi naman ako nakakasigurado na may pag-ibig din siya na itinatago na para sa akin. Siguro, kailangan ko munang nag-obserba ng ilang araw o linggo para makakuha ako ng pangitain na may lihim na pag-ibig din siya sa akin.

Matapos ang pag-uusap na iyon, naiwan kaming dalawa na tahimik at walang kibo. Nahihiya akong magsalita dahil baka kung ano pa ang masabi ko.

"Mauna na ako." paalam ko sa kanya. Maglalakad na sana ako papalayo nang bigla niyang hawakan ang aking kamay. Napalingon naman ako sa kanya dahil ko inaasahan na gagawin niya iyon.

"Bakit?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Pwede ko bang maangkin ang iba mo pang oras? Kung ayos lang sa iyo." sabi niya. Parang may gusto siyang ipahiwatig.

"Sige. Ayos lang naman." nakangiting sagot ko sa tanong niya.

"Mabuti naman kung ganoon. Gusto kitang dalhin sa isang lugar na magugustuhan mo." sabi niya.

Dinala niya ako sa isang lugar na talagang nagpamangha sa akin. Ngayon ko lang marating ang lugar na iyon. Napakaganda. Maraming nakatanim na iba't ibang uri ng bulaklak pero isang bulaklak lang ang nagustuhan ko, ang rosas. Napakaganda ng mga rosas sa lugar na ito. May pula, puti, dilaw, kahel, at may asul pa. Nakikita ko din ang napakagandang paglubog ng araw. Napakagandang ipinta ang paglubog ng araw.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Oo. Napakaganda dito." masayang sagot ko sa kanya.

"Mabuti at nagustuhan mo. Pwede mo na bang aminin sa akin ang pag-ibig mo?"

"Mahal kita." nakangiting sabi ko sa kanya.

"Kung ganoon, mahal din kita. Mahal kitang tunay at totoo." sabi niya at naramdaman ko na lumapat ang labi niya sa labi ko.

Sa wakas at nakapagtapat na rin ako sa kanya. Hindi ko na kailangang mag-obserba pa. Ito na siguro ang pinakamasayang araw sa buong buhay ko.

Makaraan ang isang lingo, pagkapasok ko ng gallery kung saan kami unang nagkakilala at nagkita, hindi ako makapaniwala sa nakita ko. Isang larawan kung saan kami ang nakapinta habang nanonood ng paglubog ng araw habang nakapaligid ang mga rosas na paborito kong pagmasdan. Napakaganda ng pagkakapinta. Masasabi mo kaagad na masaya at umiibig ang nagpinta ng larawan na ito. Habang tinititigan ko at pinagmamasdan ang larawan, may biglang yumakap sa akin sa may likuran. Napangiti naman ako ng wala sa oras.

"Mabuti at nandito ka na, Fuji-san." sabi niya sa akin.

"Ryuuzaki ang apelyido ko at hindi Fuji." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Pero magiging Sakuno Fuji na ito at hindi na Sakuno Ryuuzaki." sabi niya. Napangiti na lang ako sa sinabi niya.

"Mahal kita, Sakuno."

"Mahal din kita, Syuusuke."

- End -

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay! Gumawa ako ng Fuji-Sakuno one-shot kasi puro Yukimura-Sakuno ang nasa one-shot ko. Do you like it? I hope you like it. ^_^ Thank you for reading! Hope you like my other stories. Annyeong~~!**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
